robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baxter Stockman (Nick)
In Nickolodeon's 2012 TMNT series, Baxter Stockman is a disgruntled former employee of TCRI, who was fired over an incident with a broken photocopier machine. In order to take revenge, the inventive Stockman designed his own suit of powered armour (which wasn't all that impressive) and attempted to break into the TCRI building one night only to be stopped by the Turtles. Stockman was beaten and left in a dumpster, but during the fight, Mikey had dropped his T-Pod, a portable music player Don had made using salvaged military hardware. Stockman plugged the device into his suit and the T-Pod merged with it, transforming it into a huge hi-tech battle-mech that Mikey would refer to as the Stockman-Pod. The Turtles would battle Stockman again and managed to defeat him when Leo, Raph and Don kept Stockman distracted while Mikey grabbed a beehive from a greenhouse and threw it into the opening in the armour that Stockman saw out of. The beehive hit him square in the face and the bees stung him mercilessly, giving Leo the chance to break the T-Pod and thus destroy the battlesuit. After his first encounter with the Turtles, Stockman turns to full-time super-villainy, creating an army of Mousers to rob the city blind and to destroy the Turtles. He makes enemies not only of the Turtles, however, but also of the Purple Dragon gang and the Foot Clan. The Shredder, however, takes an interest in Stockman's scientific prowess and employs him. Shredder's mutant lackeys Dogpound and Fishface, however, view Stockman as a nuisance regardless of his ingenuity and they bully and demean him as much as the Turtles do. Later in the series, Stockman is tasked by the Shredder with creating a new mutant army and is given access to a large quantity of mutagen acquired from the Kraang. However, Shredder grows impatient with Stockman and punishes him by injecting him with mutagen just as a fly lands on him. Stockman is transformed into a hideous Stockman-Fly, gaining many physical and mental attributes of the insect though retaining his intellect as he continues to work for the Shredder both as a scientist and also a tracker and fighter.Category:Non-RobotsCategory:Robot CreatorsCategory:ScientistsCategory:Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCategory:TMNT Nickolodeon PersonalityCategory:Cartoon Characters In the 2012 TMNT series, Stockman has proven to be eccentric and juvenile. He comes up with childish revenge schemes to get back at those who have wronged him, but his mechanical expertise gives him the means to actually make good on his threats. Like so many scientists, he is a complete egomaniac and loves to rant about his genius, though when he monologues to the Turtles they tend to interrupt him by getting his name wrong (intentionally, of course) which just makes him angrier. Later in the series, Stockman mutates into a grotesque human-fly hybrid. His mind is altered along with his body as he succumbs easily to his insect half's instincts, such as flies' attraction toward sugary foods. How much of his original personality remains is uncertain.